


salt skin

by tsunderestorm



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know what the other likes because it was each other that they learned on; they know the taste of each other better than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt skin

**Author's Note:**

> Kanda/Lenalee oral.
> 
> (this is gratuitous and shameless lmao;;; the lack of kanlena in the fandom was just _begging_ me to write it though)

Lenalee's skin is soft and flushed as he kisses down her stomach, pausing as he reaches the spot between her legs awaiting the press of his mouth. He pauses, letting his warm breath ghost over her most sensitive place and she shivers, thighs resting snug around his head and then relaxing again, spread wide and open for him. He presses a kiss to her clit first, gentle and tender, and she sighs the softest of sounds and it goes straight through him. His lips close over it again in a warm kiss, letting his tongue dart out to flick over it and she jumps, arching up against his mouth. Softly, he parts his lips around it, sucking softly, the faintest bit of pressure, letting his hands slide up the soft insides of her thighs to hold them apart.

Lenalee is used to him teasing like this, so oddly unlike what she'd expected. When they'd first started, she had anticipated methodical, brisk and precise and coolly beautiful just like his movements when he trained. She had underestimated him, not accounted for the romantic beneath the ice, the side of Kanda that believed if someone was good enough to take to bed then they deserved the best, deserved all of the time he was able to devote. They'd learned on each other, exploring hands giving way to exploring mouths, stripping each other bare, figuratively and literally. Now, she doesn't know if anyone could make her feel better than he can, doesn't know if anyone could bring her shake with one simple press of his lips.

Her head falls back against the pillow and she moans, small hand running through Kanda’s hair, encouraging and appreciative. It's all the stimulation he needs and his tongue leaves her clit to lick a slow stripe of warmth downwards, delving into her slit eagerly. She parts easily to his questing tongue, soft and uniquely fragrant and Kanda breathes her in, musky and sweet. Her hand is gentle in his hair, letting the strands trickle through her fingers like water, smiling down at him with dark, cloudy eyes when he looks up to meet her gaze. Eyes locked with hers; he closes his lips over her clit again and sucks sharply, enjoying the way she bucks against him as her nails scratch across his scalp.

Her hand isn't as gentle this time. He's too much, looking up at her like that, eyes ink-black and half-lidded as his lips close over her. She arches her back, gasping when she grinds up against his mouth and his tongue delves inside again. The gasp gives way to a moan and she bites her lip to silence it, not exactly up to waking the whole headquarters only for them to find Kanda with his face between her legs.

She tastes amazing, wet with desire, flooding against every sense at once and overwhelming him, making him want more and more. He wants to make her come, wants to feel her shudder and writhe, wants to taste the salt on his tongue while she comes screaming his name. He eats her pussy like he'll die if he doesn't taste her, licks the soft pink of her unfolded like a flower blossoming and sucks until she's squirming, bites on her shaking thighs when he pulls back to breathe.

Lenalee likes that, likes the way his breath blows cool on flushed skin. His husky, heavy breaths make her jump as they tickle her skin and he has the nerve to _smirk_ , to lick his sticky lips before diving back between her legs, letting the weight of her thick thighs rest on his shoulders so he can slide his hands under her to bring her closer to him. It's too much for her. Kanda is good at this, _unfairly_ so, eager and devoted and utterly _shameless_ in the way he looks at her with a hunger in his eyes she's never seen the likes of before. It had been him, years ago, that had finally warmed to her smiles and touches, him that had responded to a newfound closeness with kisses, him that had whispered in her ear late at night when she crept into his bed “ _I'll kiss you everywhere that hurts_ ” and well, there had been an ache between her legs that had made her squeeze them tightly shut. That had hurt, and Kanda had kissed there just as eagerly as he'd pressed kisses to her temple, her cheeks, her soft lips; the nape of her neck, the swell of her breast.

He's hard from this, turned on from pleasing her. Achingly so, obvious in his loose sweats. A grind down against the bed staves off the agony, low growl of a moan echoing against her as he licks from her opening to her clit again and she squirms, gasps out his name and it's music to his ears. He forgoes touching himself, though, to bring his hands up to her tits, thumbs dragging over her nipples, hard and over-sensitive, addicted to a way her back arches when he rubs them.

She comes pressed against his mouth, riding the last waves of it, shudder after shudder as he drags it out, licking and sucking until it's over, until she's done grinding against his mouth and tugging on his hair and her thighs fall open, boneless and relaxed. She's one hell of a sight when he looks down at her, beautiful chest heaving, hair a mess and soft thighs still splayed out around him.

“Come here _,”_ she says, “let me take care of you.” Kanda nods, pressing one last kiss low on her belly, enjoying the way she tenses, still sensitive from her orgasm. Carefully, he crawls up to the head of the bed and shoves a pillow out of the way to kneel next to her. She rolls over just slightly (smiling the cute smile that convinced him so long ago that not every person meant him harm) and nuzzles against it through his sweats, letting her soft cheek rest against the hard line of his cock. He groans, hand coming up to smooth her pillow-messy hair and brush it out of her eyes. She feels good, soft skin with firm touch, not a hint of embarrassment or hesitation. Her hands are confident when they grasp the waistband of his sweats and tug them down, letting his cock rest against her cheek first, hard and heavy, and then on the swell of her mouth.

Lenalee loves to feel him like this. It seems obscene in a way that excites her, to see him like this and to touch him like _that_ , in ways she knows no one would approve of and it feels good to not care. His cock is searing hot against her cheek and she mouths across his hip gently, teasing him the way he teased her. _Not yet, Kanda, and you know you deserve it._ inhaling the scent of him and knowing he has the willpower to be patient and half-wishing he wouldn't. She can't make him wait too long, not when he made her feel so good, when she's already squeezing her thighs tight together again to quell the ache of arousal pooling between them again.

Lenalee's lips are full and beautiful as they close around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip as her hand moves to his muscular thigh, pushes his sweats more out of the way until she can touch his balls, drawing them into her palm gently as she looks up at him from under her lashes, sucking gently on his cock. It's too much all at once and Kanda grabs the headboard, bracing himself as he rolls his hips forward gently into the touch of her mouth.

“Lenalee,” he says, her name degenerating into a groan as she licks up the underside of his cock, obscene in the way it bumps against her cheek and leaves a sticky spot on her skin. “More, just like that.”

Lenalee loves the encouragement. Kanda is never rude in times like this - insistent, demanding, but never rude - and she likes the way he tells her what he wants. Short, clipped; it's easy to follow and she doesn't mind giving up the calm control she normally has with the boys to him in this instance. Softly, she brings his hand up to wrap around the length of his cock that won't fit comfortably in her mouth as she swallows around him and it earns her a low moan in response, one that she feels through her entire body.

He's never been shy about telling her what he wants and he gets the same in return; he knows he's not like Allen, who's too damn afraid of upsetting her, and he wouldn't willingly admit that he takes great pride in that. He has that thought, briefly, in between Lenalee's hand squeezing his balls at the same moment she sucks greedily on his cock and then after that, _nothing_ , only the one-track thought that _Lenalee is good with that petty mouth_ and then, a few moments later, _I'm going to come, shit_. She accepts it eagerly, letting the spurts of come hit the back of her throat and swallowing with a smile sweeter than should be allowed given the circumstances.

“Your brother would kill me, you know,” Kanda says, reaching for his shirt and wiping himself off before sliding down into the bed next to her. His arms are strong around her as they pull her close, the kiss he presses to her forehead chaste and gentle, more loving than anything. She likes this side of Kanda; the side that is gentle, funny, more willing to live and _feel._  
  


She knows how Komui is. “I'll never tell him. I value your life too much,” she laughs as she rests her head on Kanda’s chest. “I love you.”  
  


He doesn't often say it back, but the way he holds her tighter and his body relaxes tells her all that she needs to know.

 


End file.
